How it all began
by ShadowGirl154
Summary: This is how it all began between Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy...with a bit of brotherly love


Hello everyone, my name is Lily Luna Potter, i am known for being the daughter of the famous Harry Potter who defeated Voldemort and my mother who helped. But that's all i'm known as, i suppose i'm also known as the little, fragile girl who is too young to do literally anything. Okay, i understand that i am the last person to join Hogwarts out of my family but why can't they see that i've grown up, i'm old enough to start making my own choices right now.

But no, with my brothers eyeing every one of my moves, how i'm doing in school, who i hang out with, what boys i look at. I know what i'm doing, so why does everyone need to nag me so much, yes, i know it's because they love me and care for me and if they're not my brothers, it's because they see me as a sister. I swear the only person who actually understands me is Scorpius Malfoy.

Oh, Scorpius Malfoy who has dreamy blonde hair and luscious grey eyes. Oh for goodness sakes lily, what are you doing, you can't honestly be falling for a Malfoy, dad's childhood enemy, hang on a minute, hasn't Mr Malfoy changed? Aren't they friends now? Plus, what do me and Scorpius have to do with it? Nothing, exactly!

How can a I tell the most fearless person i know that I may just be in love with him. And i'm the little ginger freak, who is little, fragile and doesn't know better, right?But maybe there is the tiniest chance that he has feelings for me as well, i don't know what he's done to me. Maybe i should tell Mum, she'll know what to do. No, i won't because then she'll tell Auntie Hermione and it'll just spread from there,

No, you know what, i'm done living in fear, I'm going to go up to Scorpius and i'm going to confront him and give him a piece of my mind for all the mental obstacles he's putting me through. But when should I do it, tonight, when everyone is studying at the Great Hall.

*At the Great Hall*

I opened the colossal doors of the Great Hall, and there I saw Scorpius, laughing and, WHAT! Talking to my brother, well what am I going to do now, for goodness sakes Albus, this was going great until you decided to talk to him, TODAY, out of all days to talk to him, you choose today, honestly and you're in the same house as well, so why would you decide to talk to him now.

James saw me, but i had to divert who i was looking at before he caught on, so he came up to me and he said, "oi, you what's going on? What were you looking at?"

"Nothing, James and plus you do know that Mum and Dad won't really know if you don't keep an eye on me?"

"Lily, how stupid do you honestly think i am, i know that you've grown up, but you're still my little sister, you doing anything to do with boys, or going somewhere by yourself, it scares me"

"James i do understand, i do, but the fact that everyone just nags at me, i mean no-one nags at Hugo and we're the same age."

"That's because he has Auntie Hermione as a mum, i think she did all the nagging to last him the rest of his years here in Hogwarts"

"Okay James, *laughs*, i understand, i take back when i said EVERYONE, i mean just our family, along with the Weasleys, and the Scamanders, and who can forget Teddy, he is probably the most aggressive"

"He hasn't hurt you has he Lil?"

"No, no, listen i gotta go, i had a trip today, so i'm pretty tired."

"Okay Lil take care"

*At the girls' dormitory*

Oh for goodness sakes, both of my brothers were there, great(!). It's like they have some sort of psychic vision of where i'm going to be so they can just come and ruin all of my plans, i have no idea what to do now! *yawns* i should probably get some rest and think about it later.

*8 hours later*

Right, what am I going to do? How about rather than me going to Scorpius, he is going to come to me? I am not going to come with a face full of makeup and rolling up my skirts, i am just going to enhance my performance shall we say. Right what do we have next, aha, free period, ok let's just say that this is my last opportunity, so it definitely needs to happen, okay let's think, i don't want to get my hopes up so there are too outcomes:  
1. He likes me too,we show we're happy and finally are approved.  
2. He doesn't like me, my brothers beat him up and i'm grounded for life.  
For some reason i am liking outcome number one so far.

*Free Period*

Okay here goes nothing,

"Hey Scorpius"  
"Hey, Lily, right?"  
"Yeah, okay before you carry on this whole drama of Guy, i just want to say i like you, i've liked you for a long time, it's cool if you don't like me, i mean it won't be cool, i'll just understand, and i understand that both of our dads are ene-"  
"Hey, i am just going to stop you there, meet me at the astronomy tower at midnight,"  
"You best be there, otherwise i will kick your butt Malfoy"  
*smirks*"Yes, Potter, i will, you make sure you're there."

*At the Astronomy Tower*

I came up, and was relieved by the fact that Scorpius was actually there, and he came to me,took my hands (much to my delight), and he said,  
"Look at these stars Lil, they are magnificent and unique just like you"  
I didn't know what to say or what to do, so i looked down so i can hide that cheesy smile of mine away.  
"I love it, when you smile" He said, practically reading my mind.  
"So, Scorpius about what i said before, i just-just i don't know...DO YOU LIKE ME OR NOT, BECAUSE I AM VER CONFUSED, AND BELIEVE IT OR NOT I DON'T LIKE BEING CONFUSED!" I said, sounding rather desperate.  
"Lily, of course i've liked you, you've grown so much, you like to prove and make a mark, i like that in a girl, and believe me you are the only one who does stupid things, regrets it and then learns from it, but this time you're going to be happy from it."

He opened his arms wide and he offered me a hug with those husky arms of his, i couldn't resist, so i hugged him and it felt amazing. And thus began the love story of me and Scorpius.


End file.
